The untold story of Cato's love
by jblonde123
Summary: Ava's 16 and in love with Cato. Cato will do anything to return to her. Is it enough to beat the star crossed lovers of district 12? T for cursing and violence. A bit of a twisted version of the 74th annual Hunger Games! Read and Review! Cato/OC
1. Till the day after forever

**(Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!) :)**

**Chapter 1: "'Till the day after forever" 3**

Ava walked with Cato, his strong hand intwined with her tiny one. Her sister Clove smiled at the both of them "Aw, aren't you two the cutest?"Ava blushed and looked at her toes. Cato kissed her cheek sweetly and she giggled. Her sparkling green eyes met his brown ones and then she remembered that in a matter of hours either of them could be thrown into the day. One of the most dreaded days for the districts and one of the most celebrated for the Capitol. Ava wore a simple silky green dress and her natural brown curls were shiny. Cato shook her gently "Hey now, don't worry. It'll be alright!" He smiled and she rested her head on his shoulder. They were forced to part ways when they reached the square. Cato went to stand with Clove in the 18 year old section while Ava stood in the 16 year old section. She shook with nervousness while Maybelle Snivel, the district 2 escort began to announce in her obnoxious Capitol accent "Happy Hunger Games!" and all that other did Ava begin listening when she hear Maybelle say "Ladies first!". She drew a name and everyone sucked in a breath. "And it's, Ava Willow!" Ava gasped in horror and then composed herself and marched up to the stage, just like her parents told her to do. "I VOLUNTEER!" Ava heard her sister cry out."No!" Ava whispered but it was too late. The Peace Keepers were already ushering her back to her place. Ava got a glimpse of Cato's face. He looked shocked, sad and angry. Not at her, but the Capitol."Well wonderful! What's your name dear?" Maybelle asked Clove."Clove Willow." Clove said rolled down Ava's read the next name and just when Ava thought her day wouldn't get any worse, she read Cato's let out a scream of horror as Cato walked up to the stage. His movements were like those of a tiger, waiting to strike. His face was calm and cold but when his eyes met Ava's she could see he was falling apart closed the ceremony and Cato and Clove were lead out. Ava ran to the tall building where the new tributes were waiting to say their final good ran to Clove's room first. As soon as she saw Clove's face she burst into held Ava and whispered "Hey now, every thing's alright."Ava looked up at her sister "Stay strong for me. "Clove smiled through her tears "Promise."Ava was wrenched away from Clove and instantly ran to Cato's was sitting on the velvet couch and when she walked in he stood up. She ran into his arms and kissed him. "Please, you've got to try. I don't know what I'll do without you!" She said."I'll try I promise. I'll fight for you every day. I'll never stop thinking of you!" He chuckled "Funny you might get me killed!" Ava slapped his arm, though she knew he would barley even feel it "Stop joking around this is serious!"He looked at her and a small tear fell from the corner of his eye "I'll love you 'till the day after forever."Tears still fell down her cheeks as she smiled "And I'll love you Cato 'till the day after forever.""Always." They both said in she was ushered away from him. The last glance she had of her love was him smiling through his tears still mouthing 'Always'


	2. It Will Rain

**Well I originally wasn't gonna continue this but I got a review and a few people added it so I decided to give you guys another chapter! :) Please review! **

"Clove! Stay with me!" Ava couldn't stand it. She was already sobbing but seeing the desperation on Cato's face was killing her.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from her sister's dying face. Clove looked at Cato, and faintly whispered "You have to win this. For Ava."

Tears rolled down Ava's cheeks like a waterfall. She watches Cato nod. Then the dreadful cannon booms and her sisters life comes to an end.

Ava is numb. She sits on the couch balled up like in the fetal position.

Today is her 17th birthday.

****Cato's POV****

"FUCK!"Cato screams at the pouring rain. He gets up and looks to the sky.

"Well happy birthday Ava." He says.

Cato runs off into the field where Thresh hides. Thunder booms and lightning streaks the sky.

He's out for revenge.

"Come out you coward! How bout you pick on someone your own size? HUH?" He screams over the pounding rain.

The sky flashes and I see his glowing white smile "Who's Ava? She your little girlfriend?"

Cato know that Thresh is just trying to weaken him.

Just proves what a coward he is.

"Maybe maybe not. Why do you care?" Cato replies coldly.

"Don't answer a question with a question." Thresh smirks.

Cato's glare is intense "I'm going to kill you."

Thresh shrugs "We'll see."

*Ava's POV*

Ava watches as the boys circle each other. Her eyes are wide in fear. Cato looks like a coiled viper waiting to lash out while Thresh looks like a bull ready to charge.

Thresh charges Cato and Cato dodges with grace. Cato lashes his sword and strikes Thresh. Thresh crumples to his knees in pain.

_Come on Cato! KILL HIM!_ Ava begged in her head. Thresh reaches up and grabs Cato's neck.

No.

No.

NO!

Thresh slams him down and grabs his sword. Ava lets out a whimper.

Cato kicks up with his foot and slams Thresh back. Rage is written all over his beautiful face.

Cato grabs his sword and stabs Thresh. Then for show he slices his head clean off. Ava gags at the gore.

Then Cato looks straight into the screen and seems to look right at Ava. "I love you Ava."

The screen cuts to Katniss and Peeta.

*Cato's POV*

Cato let's out a breath and slips into the armor he was given. He frowns at the set left for Clove.

He's almost done. Almost ready to see Ava again.

Her beautiful face. Her emerald eyes. Her adorable freckles.

He gets up and begins walking when he suddenly hears a series of large footsteps. His eyes widen and he spins around to see over a dozen giant wolf-like mutts heading right for him.

He lets out a scream and breaks in to a sprint.

He sees Katniss and Peeta waiting for him. Katniss shoots at him.

He would've laughed but he was in the process of running for his damn life.

Cato reaches the cornucopia and begins to climb on. Meanwhile Katniss and Peeta have just arrived.

Fighting two on one is no fair. Katniss is quick and agile while Peeta is strong.

Cato knows his only option.

He grabs Peeta.

*Ava's POV*

Ava watches in horror as Cato holds Peeta. She knows this is the end.

Cato can't do it.

He talks to Katniss and suddenly Peeta draws an X on Cato's hand.

"NOO!" Ava screams.

Cato notices just in time and snaps Peeta's neck. The arrow flies but Cato avoids it. He grabs Katniss and pulls his knife out.

He frowns "I am really sorry but I have someone to get home to."

He slits her throat


End file.
